


Too Early

by Shinimegami



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunterhusbands, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Dante/Leon drabble. Leon gets called to work early. Specifically set sometime shortly after the events of Degeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is super short, but it was just a little something I threw together for my friends on Tumblr awhile back.

The last thing anyone wants to hear at five in the morning is the sound of their cellphone going off, and Leon Kennedy was no exception. Sometimes he swore he should just throw the damn thing into the ocean and be done with it.

As he gave a groan from underneath his blankets, his hand reached out blindly, feeling around the nightstand before finally getting a hold of the phone, shifting to sit up as he answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes in an effort to get them to focus.

"Hello?….Understood. I'll be there in an hour." As he spoke, the figure laying next to him shifted, a strong arm moving to wrap around his waist with a grunt. Dante. He wasn't going to be happy with this news.

"Who was that?" His partner's voice came out groggy and slightly muffled against the pillow he was laying on as Leon hung up his phone.

"Hunnigan. They want me to come in and review my report on the Harvardville incident. They may need me to testify against Downing." He replied, setting his phone aside and gently slipping from Dante's embrace, earning a groan from the demon hunter.

"This fucking early? I swear, your bosses are nuts, babe."

"Has to be done. Trial's set for 8:00 am. Who knows what will happen if Downing walks free?"

Dante pouted in response, giving Leon the need to fight off the urge to laugh. Ladies and gentlemen, the most badass demon hunter in the world, pouting like a four year old.

"How the hell am I supposed to get back to sleep?" He whined. "You're not here to keep me warm."

Leon rolled his eyes but chuckled. If only all the demons Dante had vanquished over the years could see him now. "Alright. Five more minutes."

With that, he crawled back into bed, allowing Dante to pull him close, the half demon giving a satisfied hum. Leon sighed and melted against him, closing his eyes. Did kind of suck that he had to go in early and miss this. They'd make up for lost time later. He'd make sure.

"If you let me fall asleep and make me late, it's your ass, though."

"Duly noted."


End file.
